Senyumanmu mengalihkanku
by AyuDita
Summary: Natsu selalu menentang keras setiap kali Lucy tersenyum dan tertawa padanya. Dia sangat marah. Apa sih penyebabnya? RnR!


Cintaku Bersemi di Atap Sekolah

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu padaku!" aku tak tahu kenapa saat aku tersenyum padanya,dia sampai membentakku seperti itu. Apakah aku terlihat aneh saat tersenyum? Entahlah.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh tersenyum padamu? Apakah aku terlihat aneh?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Dia menatapku sinis dan membuang muka. "kenapa tidak menjawabku?" aku mulai kesal dengan sikapnya yang dingin itu.

"kamu ini cerewet sekali sih? Apa perlu aku mengunci mulutmu itu?" dia kembali membentakku lagi. Aku pun berpaling dari tatapan sinisnya. "hei..! ingat ya,kita ini tak mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi, jangan sok akrab denganku!" dia bergegas pergi dari atap sekolah. Meninggalkan aku sendiri.

"tapi,Natsu…" aku membatalkan niatku untuk memanggilnya kembali. Padahal sudah berhasil tersenyum dan berbicara padanya. Tapi,dia memang orang yang susah di dekati. Pasti kalian berpikir aku ini _**bad girl**_,karena mengejar-ngejar dia kan?

Kenyataannya,aku tak mengejar-ngejar dia. Tadi, aku pergi ke atap gedung SMA mencari ketenangan. Ternyata dia juga berada di sana. Dia memang orang yang misterius,pendiam dan _**cool**_. Dia selalu bersikap dingin pada semua murid yang di temuinya. Termasuk aku juga. Maka dari itu dia tak punya banyak teman.

Aku hanya menyapanya "_**hai..**_" dan memberikan senyuman untuknya. Itulah kali pertamanya aku dapat menyapa Natsu. Seketika dia melototi aku dan membentak seperti tadi itu. Entahlah,aku tak mengerti dengan orang itu.

Ya,aku jadi sering bertemu Natsu di atap gedung sejak saat itu. Setiap istirahat,aku selalu ke tempat itu. Pemandangannya sungguh luar biasa indah apabila kita melihat dari atas. "Kamu datang lagi ya,pendek?" itulah julukan yang dia berikan padaku. Memang sih aku lebih pendek darinya.

Kami mulai bisa berkomunikasi. Berkat adanya atap gedung ini,aku bisa berteman dengan orang yang di kenal paling misterius di sekolahan ini. Tapi,ternyata setelah mengenalnya aku merasa dia bukan orang yang misterius. Dia bilang padaku,tempat ini begitu tenang untuknya. Tujuan kami sama,mencari ketenangan.

"Namaku Lucy. Bukan pendek!" protesku padanya. Dia terkekeh. Entah kenapa saat dia tertawa,aku ikut merasa senang. Apa mungkin karena dia tak pernah tersenyum atau tertawa padaku sebelumnya?

"Sudahlah! kamu itu memang pendek. Jangan mengungkiri!" dia masih saja terkekeh dan mengusap rambutku sehingga berantakan. Ya begitulah setiap kami bertemu. Selalu bertengkar namun disertai canda.

"Natsu,kenapa aku nggak boleh tersenyum di hadapanmu?" aku menanyakan hal yang sama lagi. Apakah dia akan menjawabnya? Atau akan memakiku seperti dulu?

"itu karena.. kamu pendek!" dia kembali tertawa. Aku menatapnya serius. Dia berhenti tertawa dan jadi salah tingkah. "apa kamu keberatan jika tidak tersenyum padaku? Berikan saja senyumanmu pada orang lain. Pada yang lainnya. Tapi,aku nggak menginginkannya." Apa-apaan dia ini? Melihat orang tersenyum saja tidak suka.

"baiklah. Aku tidak akan tersenyum lagi." Aku membungkam mulutku sendiri. Dia tersenyum padaku. Tuh,kan dia saja tersenyum. Kenapa aku tidak boleh? Huh dasar!

Tiba-tiba perasaanku jadi nggak enak. Aku mencium sesuatu. "Natsu,kamu mencium sesuatu?"

"iya,seperti bau asap." Hemm.. ternyata indra penciumanku tidak salah. Buktinya,Natsu juga mencium bau yang sama. "Ayo cepat kita ke bawah!" Natsu menarik tanganku. Kami berlari ke lantai satu.

"Natsu!" aku berteriak histeris menggenggam tangan Natsu. Ternyata,terjadi kebakaran di lantai satu. Jalan kami telah terhadang oleh reruntuhan yang telah terbakar. "Natsu,aku takut! Kita nggak akan mati di sini kan?"

"kamu percaya padaku! Kita pasti selamat!" Natsu terus mengamati sekitar untuk mencari jalan keluar. "Disana ada pintu keluar. Ayo!" dia menggandeng tanganku ke pintu itu.

Namun,saat itu banyak murid yang sibuk menyelamatkan diri. Mereka berlarian kesana kemari. Bahkan ada yang menabrakku sampai aku terjaruh. "Lucy,ayo bangun! Sedikit lagi kita sampai di luar." Natsu membantuku berdiri. "Cepat lari,Lucy!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal. Cepat lari! Aku pasti akan keluar." dia membentakku. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya. Tapi,dia melotot seperti itu dan membentakku. Aku pun berlari ke pintu keluar duluan.

Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku melihat sebuah kayu yang terbakar menimpa Natsu. "Natsu! Tidaak!" teriakku. Aku ingin kembali ke tempat Natsu. Tapi,seseorang merengkuh tubuhku dan membawaku keluar.

"kamu sudah bangun?" samar-samar terlihat wajah Gray.

"nggh…" aku membuka mataku perlahan. "Gray? Jadi.. ka..mu.. yang membawaku keluar?"

Aku langsung membuka mataku selebar mungkin. Mengamati sekelilingku. Di sekitarku ada guru dan temanku. Tapi,ada satu yang kurang. "Natsu? Dimana dia? Dimana Natsu?"

"tenang,Lucy!" Happy memelukku. "Dia…"

"Nggak! Dia pasti baik-baik saja kan? Happy katakan padaku!" aku berharap semua yang telah terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Aku mohon,Tuhan! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatku yang menyebalkan itu.

Happy menunduk dan hanya menepuk punggungku. Happy menangis tersedu sambil memelukku erat. "dia,pasti akan tenang." Yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis.

Waktu silih berganti. Selama enam bulan setelah kepergian Natsu,aku tak pernah tersenyum pada siapa pun lagi. Aku telah lupa cara untuk tersenyum. Selama istirahat aku menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun di atap gedung,tempat kenanganku bersama Natsu.

"Masih memikirkannya?" Gray datang menghampiriku. Aku hanya diam membisu. "kembalilah tersenyum,Lucy! Dia akan kembali." Kali ini ucapannya membuatku semakin tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"nggh.. tidak ada. Hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum lagi." Dia menoleh ke arahku. Tapi aku tak ingin menatapnya. "kamu mencintai Natsu,kan?"

Entah kenapa mataku penuh dengan air dan dengan cepat air itu mengalir ke pipiku. Membasahi wajahku. "iya mungkin ini memang jatuh cinta. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan,tapi aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Meski setiap kami bertemu,kami akan selalu beradu mulut. Karena kami bertemu setiap hari dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sini bersama,mungkin sejak saat itu aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi,aku menyadarinya saat dia telah pergi. Aku ingin dia kembali! Natsu, Kembalilah!" teriakku.

"Aku tidak pergi. Aku masih disini." Suara itu terdengar tidak asing bagiku. Aku membalikkan badanku ke belakang. "maaf telah membuatmu menangis,pendek!"

"Ri..Natsu?" aku berlari menuju ke arah Natsu "Natsu kamu masih hidup?". aku langsung menatap Gray yang ada di belakangku "Gray! Kenapa kamu tega membohongiku?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan mengomel pada Gray.

"Hehehe.. Aku kan setia kawan!" mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"ya aku masih hidup. Maaf ya telah berbohong! Aku yang menyuruh mereka semua merahasiakan tentang kedaanku." Ucap Natsu.

"lalu kenapa kamu baru kembali?"

"saat itu sebuah kayu menindih kakiku. Tuhan masih memberiku perlindungan sampai pemadam datang. Namun kakiku lumpuh. Maka aku harus menjalani terapi selama enam bulan. Aku tak mungkin datang ke hadapanmu dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan seperti itu kan? Sekarang tersenyumlah!" pinta Natsu. Tentu saja aku menggelengkan kepala. "lho,kenapa? Aku kan sudah kembali lagi?"

"Kan kamu sendiri yang bilang tidak ingin melihat aku tersenyum! Dasar plin-plan!"

"kamu tahu kenapa aku nggak ingin melihatmu tersenyum? Karena aku takut jatuh cinta padamu." Aku terkejut dengan pernyataannya itu. "tapi memang aku tak bisa mengungkiri. Tanpa harus melihat senyumanmu pun,ternyata aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Jadi,sekarang tersenyumlah!"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Ini pertama kalinya dia memintaku untuk tersenyum. Dia langsung memelukku. "Natsu,aku mencintaimu!" aku berbisik di telinganya.

Dia melepaskan pelukanku. "Hei,kamu ini perempuan. Berani menyatakan cinta lebih dahulu?" dia meledekku. Aku tak peduli dan aku kembali memeluknya.

" Oh iya. Ini yang aku ambil saat kebakaran waktu itu." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dan memasangkannya di leherku. "Kamu telah merubah hidupku. Awalnya,aku bukanlah orang yang terbuka. Tapi,sejak mengenalmu,semua telah berubah. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu,Lucy. So,kamu mau jadi pacarku kan?" bisiknya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih,Lucy! I HEART YOU!"

"I HEART YOU TOO,Natsu!"

Ya begitulah kisah cintaku yang bersemi di atap gedung sekolah.

**Tamat**


End file.
